


If there's love in this life we're unstoppable.

by Hunk_Muffin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Divergence - Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Young Stan Twins, alternating pov, i think thats the right tag, kind of a reverse timestuck thing?, mabel is also not okay, shanklin is going to be a big part of this fic if its the last thing i do, sixer is not okay, they're not okay together!, timestuck au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunk_Muffin/pseuds/Hunk_Muffin
Summary: Solitary confinement wasn't so bad with the right prison mate. Sure, their summer was a bit limited but they were fine with it.Except when like many prisoners they tried to get a taste of freedomExcept when, probably, not like that many prisoners, they came across a strange device half-buried in the sand.Especiallywhen they find a strange device in the sand.He'd take being grounded all summer any day over being alone and scared, in a strange place, far from the beach and far from his home and more importantly,where was his brother??





	1. Questions, confusion, and a suspicious lack of triangles. No really, no triangles here no siree

**Author's Note:**

> -jazz hands- This is the first chapter of a WIP I had lying around for a couple of months, takes place a few weeks after Lost Legends: The Pines Boys in: The Jersey Devil's in the Details and during Dipper & Mabel vs. The Future!
> 
> _title from Avicii "Waiting For Love"_

“Hey! Hey hey hey hey hey! C’mere!!” 

“Shh! Keep it down! If Pa finds that we snuck out-”

“Aw, c’mon, we’re _safe!_ I promised you! But over here! Look what I found in the sane!”

“...Woah, what is that?”

“I have no idea! Thought you might know.”

“It kind of looks like a… tape measure? Like the broken ones in Pa's store“

“Whaaa? Darn, so I got excited over nothing, lame!” 

“I dunno, you mighta been onto something. It _does_ look kinda weird. Here, you hold Shanklin, lemme take a closer look-”

  


* * *

The moment he touched the strange device a bright flash of light exploded in his face, Stanford Pines let out a loud cry of shock as his hands flew up too late to block it, knocking his glasses to the floor.

“What the heck?!” he cried out, trying his best to rub the lingering burn out of his eyes. 

Seriously! What _ was _ that? Some sort of alien thing?

“Lee! Did you see...?”

His sentence trailed to an end when he saw no signs of his twin next to him anymore, not even the possum! What happened to Stanley? What-

_ “Where? Where?" _

He jumped at the sudden noise and apprehension started to grow when he finally took a good look around him. 

_ “When? Why?” _

He was standing in the middle of some sort of grassy clearing, trees towered high above him from every direction and he swore he could see _ something _ staring at him from inside the shadowy space in the forest. 

Because he _was_ in a forest, clearly. Even if it made absolutely no sense at all because he was just at the beach, miles away from anything that could have trees this big, And the sky above him was tinted pink from what he could only assume to be the setting sun (at least he _hoped_ it was just the setting sun), which again made no sense because it had been the middle of the morning barely a second ago.

Was he dreaming?

_ “Where? When?” _

He wrapped his arms around himself, hugging the weird tape measurer that was still in his hands close to his chest, his eyes darting around trying to figure out where that voice was coming from. It didn't feel like a dream, but that had to be it right?

If it wasn't... oh god. Was he going to die? He was a kid, without his parents, without his brother in some weird forest with only a stupid tape measurer and-

The tape measurer! It brought him here! Right? And if it did it could probably take him back!

He fumbled, almost dropping it in his hurry to examine it. Taking a closer look he realized they were right in thinking it was weird. It looked like nothing he'd ever seen before. So something had to be special about it, right? He tried shaking it and tapping it and talking to it, but no light appeared and brought him back to the beach.

Eventually, he tried taking out the tape and noticed that for some reason there were no real measurements, instead of them in their place were… dates? 

He didn't know what they meant, but he had no time to figure it out. This _had_ to work. Taking in a deep breath he let go of and squeezed his eyes tight. 

Nothing happened.

No weird flash of light, no bright summer sun sending its rays onto the beach, no Shanklin, no _Stanley_.

_“Why? When?” _

Panic was finally starting to settle in, he kept trying to pull at the stupid measurer but nothing happened. Of _course_, nothing would happen. What was he expecting?

“Who are you?! Where am I?!” Ford shouted, his voice sounded smaller than it ever had before, “Why can’t I go home?! Where’s Stanley?!”

_ “Where? Where? Where? Where?” _

It almost sounded as if the voices were mocking him, except it was stung worse than anything Cramplter could spit at him, because this time Stanley wasn’t here to reassure him and because he didn’t know if he even _could_ go back home where Stanley would get angry and demand to know what happened and then cheer him up with a ridiculous story or an adventure that made him almost completely forget about everything bad because this was bad. It really was bad. H is mind kept coming up with scenarios, each more unpleasant than the last. Was he going to die? What was this place? He was going to be eaten by some monster. He was going to be brutally murdered. He was going to be experimented on. He was going to die lost and alone and _ where on earth was he? _

What if he wasn't even on earth? Where was Stanley?

At least if Stanley were here, he’d probably tell Ford they’d be okay. Or maybe he’d also be freaking out, and that would help Ford reach a logical conclusion because he hated seeing Stanley afraid or anything besides Stanley wasn’t supposed to be afraid of anything but heights and those silly horror movies they’d sometimes try to sneak out and see, so if Stanley was freaking out Ford could push aside his own worries just a tiny bit so he could figure some logical way out of this.

And at least if Stanley was here they could be scared together, and then that would make them less scared. Because it’s better to be in a strange place with someone than alone, like the time they snuck into the amusement park without paying and then they got lost in it past closing hours last summer and it was really _ really _ bad but because they weren’t alone because they had each other it wasn’t totally bad and sometimes they would laugh on it together.

But now he was alone, in a weird, strange, scary place, with that stupid echoey voice relentlessly repeating the same questions he wanted to scream at the world until his voice was gone. 

But now his mind was working against him, making the scary place even scarier and he had nobody.

He was completely alone.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, the small, rational part of him told him that he should get moving, that nothing would come from just standing still and waiting for something to happen, and he knew that! He really did!

It just- It just didn’t seem to matter, he couldn’t get his feet to move because his mind and heart racing and he was petrified and he was out here in this weird scary woods all alone and-

“AHHH!!” 

He let out a terrified shriek when _something_ suddenly ran into him, knocking the wind out of him and down onto the cold ground.

He and whatever the thing was both went tumbling onto the grass with Ford flailing for his life. As fast as he could he untangled himself from the creature and rolled away, scrambling into a standing position as he looked for whatever attacked him with his heart racing. 

What was heck that? Was he really going to die? Was this all just some prank by bullies? Maybe this was all a dream. What-

His panic-stricken train of thought was cut short by a loud sob.

Confusion and curiosity took over he realized the person who ran into him didn’t look like anyone who’d be part of Cramptlers gang, or a crazy ax murderer. 

Instead, it was another kid, who kind of looked around his age? 

...The heck?

The kid (a girl?) had curled up into a tight ball as she pulled the neck of her bright pink sweater over her head in a way that reminded him of how Stanley would cocoon himself in extra blankets he took from somewhere inside their blanket fort and refused to talk to anyone whenever he got sad.

Well, this girl certainly seemed sad. Her shoulders shaking and he could hear her sniffling, sobs only muffled by the fabric of her sweater.

He felt himself feeling increasingly awkward and even more confused as silence dragged on, Ford never really… understood how to act around people, that was Stanley, Mr. Personality, he could make a person feel better in no time flat. If he were here he would definitely know what to do, he’d know exactly what to say to make sense out of this situation.

Except, well, Stanley wasn’t there. 

...What the heck was he supposed to do?

“Um… I like your sweater?” he ended up saying.

Maybe that could... help?

“Sweater Town isn’t accepting any calls at the moment.” the girl said with a voice hoarse from crying. 

And _ wow, _ that really reminded him of Stanley and made Ford miss him even more.

He didn’t say that though, instead, he sat down, “Oh.” 

Whenever Stanley went to their blanket fort Ford would usually read him some paragraphs from his favorite books, except he didn’t exactly have Treasure Island on him at the moment, and he didn't know if the girl would appreciate it. Heck, he still had no idea who the girl was!

“Um… are you… uh, are you also lost?” he asked, maybe that’s why she was crying? Ford also kind of wanted to cry, however Pa made it very clear that men don’t cry, even if he never really understood why, but Pa was Pa. He only ever really cried when it was just Stanley and him.

“Emotionally speaking yeah.” the girl said, then in a whisper, like an afterthought she didn’t really mean for him to hear, “I just- I just wish summer could last forever.” 

Ford raised an eyebrow, weird... Well, summer was really fun.

“Same, I guess. But next summer though, not this one”

“Well why not this one?” the girl asked and Ford shrugged before remembering the girl couldn’t see him past her sweater, unless she could? Maybe she’s an alien or has superpowers?

“My Pa grounded my bro and me for the rest of the summer, sure it’s not bad but if this summer lasted forever than we’d be grounded forever,” Ford replied, that would _ really _ suck.

“Whaaaat? How could they ground you for the _ whole _ summer? That’s cray cray!” she asked, her voice was still wet yet she wasn’t crying anymore, Ford hoped that was a good sign. Maybe she could tell him what this place was?

“Well, my bro kinda stole our Pa’s gold chain to polish it up for a Father's Day gift and then things kinda went out of hand.”

Maybe he _ shouldn’t _ be telling strange girls who ran into him in an even stranger forest that was probably far from home about his summer. Only that didn't really occur to him, he just took the distraction to keep himself from worrying too much.

_ Where was Stan? _

"Still, the whole summer? That's really stinky."

"Yeah, it doesn't suck. I just-," he hugged his knees closer to his chest and poked at the ground, staring down at his six fingers, “I really miss my bro right now. he confessed.

The girl tilted her head a bit towards him, although her sweater still blocked her view. Maybe she was an alien, “...What happened?”

Ford stared down at the broken machine, loosely holding it, “I… I don’t know.” he admitted, voice quiet. 

“He- he really wanted his gross candy, except his stash ran out and they only sold it at the boardwalk. So we snuck out without our Pa knowing, and it was fine until we found this weird… _machine_ in the sand and the next thing I knew I was here, alone.”

He heard movement and glanced back towards the girl. He realized she was going to finally look at him. 

Ah heck.

Quickly he hid the tape measurer in his jacket pockets alongside his hands. He _really_ would rather not freak her out with his freakiness before he could ask her where he was, and maybe how to get back home.

“Pop!” she exclaimed loudly as she took her head out of her sweater, the sudden noise startling him. Did she... give herself a sound effect? Ford could see that her eyes were still puffed up and tinged red, which looked kind of scary in the red lighting, but she looked at him with a smile.

“Hey! I can help you look for your bro-bro.”

He immediately felt hopeful, eyes widening at the offer, “R-Really? You can?”

“‘Course, dum-dum! With the power of Mabel!”

He would’ve normally felt insulted by the comment, after all, he was smart! Stanley always told him so! And so did everyone else, but he was too excited at the prospect of finally finding Lee for it to bother him.

And he had a name now, probably.

Mabel.

Somehow he knew it suited her.

He brushed away the strange thought and looked around him, “So do you know where we are?”

They couldn’t _actually_ be too far from glass shard beach, could they? Even if the forest around them looked nothing like any of the places he’d been before.

“I’m not actually sure, the woods are _reaaally_ big and- woah!”

Ford abruptly realized in his excitement he'd forgot to keep his hands hidden, face flushing and he quickly stuffed them back into his pockets, but it was too late. Mabel had seen them.

Oh great, now he was never going to get out of this place, he was never gonna find Stan all because of his _ freaky _ hands-

“Awesome!” 

...huh? 

“You’re like my Grunkle! He also has six fingers! He-” her sentence was cut off by a loud gasp.

He wasn’t really sure what that was about, but his eyes widening again. This girl- Mabel, had a… whatever a grunkle was, that was like him? He’d never heard of anyone else like him before, well, he _ knew _ there were other people like him. But he never met one!

“You know someone like me?? That’s- I- wow- can- can I meet him?”, oh, he should probably introduce himself if he was going to meet someone like him, “Oh and I’m uh, I’m Stanford Pines! It’s um.” what do people usually say? “It’s nice to meet you?”

The girl stared at him with a look of complete and utter shock, her eyes and mouth comically wide. She let out an odd high pitched noise before accidentally inhaling something and started coughing violently. 

Startled and, again, confused by her reaction he wasn't sure what to do. He reached out to help her before remembering his hands, stuffing them back into his pockets as he awkwardly stood there and waited for Mabel to stop wheezing.

“Are... Are you okay?”

“Y-yes!” she cried out (was that _ glitter _ falling out of her mouth? Maybe she _ was _ an alien), “Nice to meet you too! Ford, yep. First Ford I’ve ever seen in my life! Totally! Yep! Nothing strange about any of this!” 

“Um…” he just stared at her, he felt like he should probably do something but stayed put. “Cool?”

He waited a bit more until she finally calmed down, when she did they both realized how dark it had become, barely any light was left. Oh, Moses, he messed up. Now they were _both_ in danger! Nothing ever good came from being in a scary forest at night and now they were- 

“We should uhhh, we should head back to the shack.” Mabel cut through his thoughts for the second time that day (night?).

“But-” of course he wanted to get out of there, only, “But my bro! You said- you said you can help me find him! You-”

_ “Where? When?” _

The voices from earlier, he had almost forgotten about them, returned, louder than before and he turned around and tried and failed once more to identify them.

“What _ is _ that?” Ford asked, his voice a whisper. 

“Oh,_ that?_ Those are just Question Quails!” Mabel answered cheerfully, which didn’t make sense to him but she didn’t seem worried so he probably shouldn't be worried either, right?

“You’re bro’ll be _ fine_, there’s a way we could probably find him back at the shack. Or at least someone who can!”

He wasn’t sure, sure. He trusted her, as much as he could trust someone in this situation, and Mabel seemed like a good person. And he had a feeling Stanley would approve of her, which almost sealed the deal. 

“But-”

He looked around into the forest again, hoping to catch a glimpse of a boy with a striped shirt and a grin so wide to show his missing tooth. 

Only shadows returned his gaze.

“-Are you_ sure?”_

Mabel rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out without malice, still, he frowned. She didn't seem to care and just playfully punched his shoulder, “Well, it’s better than just standing around here!”

He couldn’t really argue with that, so he took in a deep breath and nodded. He'd figure it out. He was smart. He could do this.

“Okay then, lead the way.”

She grinned wide, (did she actually remind him of Stanley or was he just projecting?) her braces glinted in the dimming light and she pointed towards a faith path he hadn’t noticed before.

  
“Then c’mon, let's go to Mystery Shack already!”

...He really hoped Stanley was safe


	2. Stanley Pines and the Art of Ignoring Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah being kidnapped by weird aliens is cool and all but has anyone seen my brother?
> 
> pov: Stanley Pines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day i'll learn how to title, whops
> 
> The actual chapter 2 ended up being around 4k long, and it was taking me way too long to edit, so i split it into two parts! This ones a bit more light hearted, enjoy!

“AHHH!” 

His arms flailed up to his eyes, trying to shield them from the sudden blinding flash of light. He stumbled back from it and tripped, falling down hard onto his butt with a thud.

“Owowowowowww…” Stanley hissed, wincing as the pain shot up him. What the _ heck _? 

Instead of the soft hot sand that they’d just been standing on, (Which would’ve hurt a whole lot less!) the floor was cold and hard beneath him, a chill ran up his spine.

Something wasn’t right.

An uncanny silence deafened him, the white noise of the ocean and call of the seagulls that were just playing moments ago were gone. Poof. No matter how much he strained his ears he couldn’t hear them. 

“Hello?”

His own voice echoed weirdly, and he could hear his own breathing. So whatever that light was hadn’t deafened him, probably. So what was going on?

Heck, he had no idea it could _ be _ so quiet. For as long as he could remember, the ocean had always been there in the background, now it was just… gone? 

“How… Bro. You got any idea what the heck just happened?” He asked, cringing at the growing worry that slipped into his voice. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the remaining black and yellow spots left blinding him as he waited for an answer. 

Ford was smart, if anyone could figure out what happened it was him. He’d figure out some logical reason as to what's going on. 

Only, Ford didn’t answer him.

Stanley looked up, blinking the last of the spots out of his vision, towards Ford.

Only, Ford wasn’t there. What was there made no sense, disorienting him further.

He was in some sort of… cave? Loose wires, screws and cables were strewn across the rock floor. Towards one end of the cave were some scaffolding and some sort of massive half-broken upside down triangle thingy. The whole scene looked like something straight out of those sci-fi movies they loved to watch.

“_ Woah _.” 

His curiosity was quickly squashed by the realization that he couldn’t see Ford anywhere among the debris. There wasn’t much room to hide and even if there was, why would Ford hide from him? 

He pulled himself up and started exploring around the cavern, wrapping his arms around himself in a poor attempt to stop shivering. The place was way colder than the nice and hot beach than they were just on, darnit. He should’ve brought his jacket. 

Maybe it was a good thing Ford wasn’t here, if he wasn’t, the nerd always got sick too easily! Then because of that Stanley would get sympathy sickness! Not because of anything else, nope. Just sympathy sickness. Alpha twins don’t get sick!

Seriously. Where was he? 

He’d already seen and explored all the nearby caves in Glass Shard Beach with Ford and this place looked nothing like any of them! Heck, he knew a lot of the people in Glass shard Beach, and there was no one who would build some sort of ultra nerdy doomsday device cave thingy! 

“Hey Sixer! You in here?!” 

He shouted after completing a lap around the room, half heartedly kicking at a pile of cables on the floor. Normally he would’ve explored more in depth, turning over every rock and pebble in excitement like usual, but it didn’t really hold that much appeal as it would’ve had if Ford were there with him.

Looking around again he noticed a window and a door at one end of the cave opposite the triangle structure. He grinned in relief, an exit! At least he wasn’t stuck there, probably. Maybe Ford went through there? He couldn’t think of why Ford would go without him, but as long as he was okay that was fine.

Unless… they’d been kidnapped! 

And that stupid tape thingy he found was some sort of homing beacon for pirate aliens!

Yeah, that would make sense! He had to find Ford before the evil pirates did anything bad to him! 

Stanley nodded to himself, trying to feel braver than he actually did. The yellow device wasn’t anywhere on the floor when he looked around before, so maybe Ford had it? Or maybe their captors took it back? Maybe he should try looking for it again, except he’d be wasting time. Right. He had to find Ford. Priorities. 

He ran towards the door, his hands balled into fists ready to fight anyone (or anything!) who might get in his way when a sudden noise came from one of the weird metallic circles on the ground, freezing him in place. Crap. crap, crap, crap-

_ “Hissss!” _

His fear dissipated and his face brightened immediately when he recognized the sound.

“Shanklin!” he exclaimed overjoyed, running towards the source noise until he caught sight of his favourite possum.

Shanklin was curled up next to a pile of cables, covered in dust. With a bit of difficulty, Stanley managed to drag the possum out. He grinned at him and scratched him on his head, holding him close to his chest.

“They also got you to, huh buddy? Guess we’re gonna find Sixer together! C’mon! Let’s go!”

He made his way back towards the exit and hummed a catchy tune he’d recently heard on the radio under his breath. 

He felt a lot better now that he wasn’t completely alone. Now, despite the situation and his anxiousness to get back to Ford to make sure he’s okay, Stanley couldn’t help but feel like some sort of super sci-fi ninja spy!

Besides. If he stopped to think about how weird and kind of scary everything was, he’d get too distracted, then he’d waste time he should have been using to get to find Ford and bust them out of whatever creepy sci-fi prison they were in.

So, he hummed and pushed all the bad thoughts to the back of his mind.

When he reached the exit he froze and quickly ducked down. There was a moving silhouette behind the dirty glass. 

Stanley still couldn’t hear anything besides his own breathing and Shanklins quiet hissing so he risked a quick look.

The figure looked like some sort of adult, kind of like pa, or maybe an alien! The Jersey Devil was real, so who said creepy aliens who kidnap twins by planting weird devices on innocent beaches couldn’t?

The figure had their back turned towards him, looking through some sort of shelf or boxes. It was the perfect time to make a run for it!

“Okay, bud, you gotta be quiet now, okay?” he whispered to Shanklin, pressing a finger to his lips. He gently tilted Shanklins head up and down, then nodded back in return determined. 

“Good.”

He twisted the knob on the door slowly and let out a breath of relief when it opened without resistance. At least he wouldn’t have to lock pick it. That would’ve taken a while. 

The man didn’t notice, thankfully. His back remained towards them. 

Stanley slipped inside the room soundlessly, Shanklin thankfully stayed silent as well, and closed the door behind him just enough so you couldn’t immediately see into the cave.

The room he was in now seemed more like a hallway than an actual room. Whatever it was, it looked super sci-fi like, even more than the cave with the huge triangle. It was filled to the brim with blinking lights, tiny levers, screens and tons of other nerdy looking stuff, if Ford were here he’d totally be geeking out! Heck! Stan would be geeking out as well if he wasn’t trying to be sneaky. This totally beats being stuck inside all summer!

Except Ford wasn’t there, right.

He could probably sneak past the guy. There had to be some way out from here, right? And if stealth didn’t work, he could always make a run for it. 

There was a doorway at the other end of the room, past the man or alien. He could see no other entrance or exit besides the door he’d just came through. 

Crap. Okay. That’s fine. He could do this. He’s snuck past Pa several times before without being caught, this couldn’t be any harder, right? He could do this! He had to. Okay. Okay, here goes-

_  
“Let me guess. Mabel didn’t take it that well?” _

  
He jumped and quickly dived into the nearest cover, which happened to be under a desk of some sort, he crouched down and prayed he was hidden well enough, his heart racing. This was bad. He missed his chance!

  
_“I don't know, maybe I'm making the wrong decision. I need to think about this.”_

  
A second voice said, kind of squeaky like his own. Another kid? 

He risked a peek past the chair hiding him and saw a boy probably around his own age. The kid was wearing a weird hat, if Stanley had seen him on the boardwalk at home instead of whatever the heck this place was he might’ve complimented him on it.

What were they talking about? Maple? Wrong decision? What was another kid even doing here? Had he also been kidnapped? Was he an alien? Was this Maple someone they tried to kidnap?

Moses, if Ford was hurt it would be all his fault-

Focus Stan! Just get out, get Ford, and then get back home, hopefully before Pa realized they snuck out while they were grounded.

Okay. Okay, okay, okay. So the weird kid was blocking his exit. He didn’t look like much, Stan could probably easily push by him if it came to it. It was the big guy who was the real problem. He looked like the same size as Pa and Pa was really strong, but if Stanley was fast enough maybe he could make it.

_  
“Dipper-” _

  
“Scree!” Shanklin suddenly screamed. Stanley's eyes widened in horror as the possum broke out of his grip and made a break for it down the room.

Oh no no no no no.

  
_“What the- is that a possum?!”_

  
Well. 

Only one option left now.

_  
“How on Earth-?” _

  
Stanley took the distraction and ran out of his hiding spot and into the doorway as fast as his short legs would take him. Scooping Shanklin up into his arms like a baseball player as he passed him and slid into the next room. Hah! If Ford were there he would’ve been impressed! He only slightly slammed against the wall! 

He shook those thoughts away. No time. Right. He took in the new room instead, except it wasn’t another room or even another hallway. It just looked like some sort of… elevator? Only instead of buttons, there were a bunch of freaky symbols, like the type that Ford loved to study except _ totally _ weirder.

Focus Stan! Even if he could, he didn’t have time to make sense out of them! He wasn’t Ford after all, he was just the dumb twin! He was just wasting precious time trying to think about it!

He started slapping at the console and pressed everything that could be pressed, and even the stuff that couldn’t, praying something would happen to get him out of there.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” he muttered and kept pressing the symbols in growing desperation. Dammit, who the heck designed this thing?!

He pushed down on something that looked like a backward E and three circles, there was a loud click and the floor he was standing on started to shake. Yes! He could make it! 

Suddenly, Shanklin screamed in his arms, Stanley didn’t recognize the warning until it was too late.

A large, strong hand grabbed him by the back of his shirt to his shock, yanking him out of the elevator just as the doors slammed shut in front of him.  
  
  
Crap.  
  
  
Shanklin hissed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so it's been exactly one month which was a complete coincidence that i just realized when i went to check how long it's been, since i updated whops, i mean in my defense i wasn't planning to update but nice comments made me smile and i had the first draft lying around so why not? Since then I've gotten a rough idea of which direction i'd want to take this fic, so hopefully one day i'll finish it! To everyone who commented on the first chapter, again, thank you! I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the unedited mess that was chapter one :D!
> 
> Also, if anyone knows any good gravity falls discord open for the public, i'd totally love to check them out!
> 
> [Also also, I have a sideblog for gravity falls and ideas of mine!](https://the-survival-hunter.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> While I love writing tiny mystery twins v.1 I'm not sure if I'll continue this, mainly because I'm bad at doing that, fskjldhfslk, and also I have a _lot_ of wips and ideas lying around  
just wanted to post something if i'm honest jdkkffjskdsjs
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed! It's cool if you didn't though, I didn't really edit that much (because! i can write just for fun! and editing sucks!) but any constructive criticism is welcomed! Im always down for improvement!
> 
> I only wrote drafts for the first two "chapters", this one and the next which would involve the adventures of stanley, a possum, and a _very_ confused nerd, which i might finish, no promises though


End file.
